


A Traitor’s Throne

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [33]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Fire, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Public Humiliation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Cedric’s mind likes to show him what could have happened if Sofia had not saved him.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 8





	A Traitor’s Throne

There had not been an execution in Enchancia in centuries. Crimes committed had never been so severe to require such a punishment. Cedric would be the first in centuries to be executed in Enchancia. 

The sorcerer’s head and eyebrows had been shaved in preparation and further humiliation. Several cuts decorated his scalp where the razor had caught his skin, left untreated. He was dressed in a thin white robe, decorated to mock something a Royal would wear.

He was brought to Dunwiddie in a cart. He had been restrained to keep him standing, leaving him open for the rocks and angry shouts thrown at him. A cheer went up when he was struck on his brow, blood trickling down his face.

Roland stood just outside of the village square, waiting. The king nodded when the cart was close enough, gesturing for Cedric to be brought to him.

“Roland,” Cedric stammered. He fell to his knees in front of the other, pressing his forehead to the dirt. “Mercy!”

“Did you show mercy when you attacked the Royal family?”

“I…”

“If Sofia had not broken the stone you would have taken everything. You tried to use her kindness against her. A _child’s_ kindness, Cedric!”

“I just wanted to be seen as more than a joke,” Cedric wept. “I never meant to hurt..!”

“You are very lucky that I am a merciful king,” Roland suddenly said. He smiled when Cedric raised his head, looking up at him in confusion. “I had a throne made for you, Cedric.”

His eyes widened. He clutched at Roland’s foot, struggling to speak through his sobs. “Mercy, please. Please, I can change! Give me a chance to show you!”

“You wanted to be king so badly, Cedric. Well now you have your own throne to sit on,” Roland said. He pulled his foot out of the other’s trembling grasp and took a step back. “Help the king onto his throne. Make sure he doesn’t fall off.”

“Roland…” Cedric was pulled away from the king, his legs trembling as the guards brought him to the intricately carved throne that had been placed in the center of Dunwiddie square. It had been designed to resemble Roland’s own throne.

It was made entirely out of iron.

Manacles locked his wrists to the arms of the throne, biting into his skin when clamped shut. A larger bar of metal was locked around his chest, forcing him to press his back fully against the throne’s backing. A smaller bar locked around his throat, keeping his head locked in place. He could only watch from the corners of his eyes as kindling was arranged under and around the throne. The soldiers were careful to avoid placing any that would catch his clothes on fire. The kindling was lit and he closed his eyes, bracing himself. His ears rang with the shouts and cheers of the crowd around him. They were going to watch him burn to death and laugh the entire time.

“What’s a king without his crown and scepter?” 

Cedric opened his eyes at the sound of his father’s voice. “Father…”

Goodwyn stood in front of his seated son. He held a scepter and crown aloft with magic, avoiding touching them as they glowed white. “Look at that, Cedric. Your wish has come true.”

“I...where is..?”

“Did you really want your mother to watch her treasonous son be punished?” Goodwyn asked.

Cedric closed his mouth. No, no he couldn’t imagine his mummy watching this happen. With a flick of Goodwyn’s wand the scepter was forced into Cedric’s hand and he let out a scream when he realized the glow came from being left in a fire, leaving the scepter and crown white hot. “Father! Please!” Cedric’s eyes widened in horror as the iron crown was held over his head. He could already feel the throne he was sitting on start to heat up and his hand had already gone numb, flesh and nerves burned away and starting to blacken. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please! I just wanted…”

“Long live King Cedric the Great,” Goodwyn declared, placing the crown on Cedric’s head. Cheers erupted all around, filling his ears.

***

Baileywick was woken up by Cedric’s strangled scream and thrashing. “Cedric?!” The older man sat up, watching in confusion as the other fell out of their bed and grabbed a chamber pot, emptying his stomach into it. He climbed out of bed and knelt down beside him, rubbing his back in comfort. “Cedric, what’s wrong?”

The sorcerer slowly looked up after another loud retch, trying and failing to focus on his breathing. “I...dream...throne and...I..!” He bowed his head, hacking loudly again.

He brushed the other’s bangs out of his face, holding them back. “Easy. Don’t fight it. Let it out,” he whispered. He waited until he was certain Cedric’s stomach was empty before pulling him into a hug, rocking him.

“Baileywick,” Cedric croaked.

“Come, let’s help you wash.” He helped the younger man onto his feet and led him to the washroom. He sat Cedric down on a stool. He filled a bowl with water and then dipped a washcloth into the warm water, cleaning Cedric’s face and hands. 

“Can you stand?” he asked after several minutes. Cedric nodded and he smiled, helping him over to the basin and giving him the cloth. “Here. I’ll be back, honey.” He slipped out as Cedric dipped both of his hands into the water, splashing his face with it.

The sorcerer grimaced as he spit water and whatever had remained in his mouth out. His heart was finally starting to slow down, letting him collect his thoughts in some semblance of order. He shuddered as memories of the dream came back to him. He looked down at his right hand, making sure it was whole and not burned.

“Idiot,” Cedric muttered to himself. “Merlin‘s Mushrooms! I am far too old to have nightmares!” he growled. He picked up some water in his cupped hands and he drank, swirling it around his mouth before spitting it out. Grown men didn’t get sick from nightmares!

He had just stepped out of the bathing room when Baileywick returned. He blushed in shame when he saw how worried the other looked and he bowed his head. “I’m sorry for waking you up,” he murmured.

“I made you some weak tea,” Baileywick said. He helped Cedric back into bed and pressed the cup into his hands before climbing in after him. He watched as the other took small sips from the cup, running his fingers through his mismatched hair. “What happened?” he asked.

“It’s childish…” he murmured.

“Cedric?”

“I...it was a nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Do you remember what it was about?” Baileywick asked. He watched as Cedric hesitated, considering what to say. “The truth, dear.”

“It...it was a nightmare...about what could have happened after my attempt for the throne,” Cedric finally said. He shivered as he remembered the crown being placed on his head and he closed his eyes against the image.

Baileywick stroked his cheek with his fingers, pressing a warm palm against it to make Cedric open his eyes. “It was just a dream. I’m here and so are you,” he assured him. He set aside the empty cup and pulled Cedric into his arms, resting his head onto his chest. “Just listen to this, okay? Focus on my heart beating. I am real and so is my heart. You’re safe.”

“I must look like a fool,” Cedric bitterly muttered.

“Everyone has nightmares,” Baileywick countered. He played with Cedric’s hair, comforting the other with light touches. “You are no more a fool than I, Cedric.”

Slowly the younger man could feel himself becoming tired. He let his eyes close, listening to the beating of Baileywick’s heart as his hair was played with. He pressed himself closer against the other, letting himself fall asleep.

Baileywick waited until he could feel Cedric’s breathing even out in sleep. He sadly smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head before holding him close, falling asleep like that for the rest of the night.


End file.
